


The Eye of Sauron upon Westeros

by TheCrow7



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Gen, Reincarnated Sauron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrow7/pseuds/TheCrow7
Summary: The Dark Lord Sauron comes back from amongst the shadows, whole again. He is banished to Westeros; separated from his powers... now a mere human. But his birth would guarantee his strength.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more characters as the story progresses, if I ever write more. I hope so.

The shadows twirled and danced around him, twisting and turning all around him as if he was caught in a tornado of shades. He was falling, he knew, but in which direction and to where he did not know. His emotions had been quieted by the imminence of his death, the eternal rage, and hate burning in soul culled and shushed. It was over in an instant. He felt incredible pressure on his body. He was being squeezed and pushed, when he felt the fresh air, and breathed and cried out in pain, his lungs burning with pain and suffering.

In the following moments, Sauron's spirit grew still. He had separated itself from it, as it was incredibly painful. He thought for a moment, still in his own soul. He was alive, the pain confirmed it. He could feel the realization of what was happening gnawing at his sanity. He was a newborn baby... he had no idea how painful it was to be a human. But he withstood it. Then came the rage and surprise. He felt despaired. He had been destroyed, right after the destruction of the ring. He had felt the outwordly forces tearing the power away from his soul, turning him back in a weak spirit.

Was this Eru Iluvatar's punishment for him? Pain? Or life as a human. He doubted. He pushed the rage away and came back to himself. It gnawed at him, like a burning fire that he kept trying to shut down. He wanted to feel calm and at peace, for just one moment before the storm. Strangely, he felt separated from his own rage and despair by a foreign power.

And then he opened his eyes to the world he was born in, and the veil was lifted. The rage and despair and hate rushed through his soul, rekindling the flame temporarily put out by an instant of quiet. He shouted, cried rather, as loud as he could. He gurgled and cursed Men, Elves, and Dwarves alike. He cursed Eru Iluvatar, and he even cursed Melkor. In his despair, he came to regret insulting his former master. He had failed him. Sauron the Dark Lord was a failure, beaten and destroyed by imperfect beings who could have accomplished no feat without the help of the Maiar and Valar, and Eru Iluvatar himself. He was weak, and a failure.

His perfection had not come to his help in the end. He had a weapon of uttermost power, the ring, but it had failed him. He had been betrayed by his own power, but not beaten. He was reborn anew.

The ensuing months passed quickly. Sauron had no control over his body, and it put him in utter desperation. His older brother kept wailing and crying, and Sauron wished to stand up and strangle him until he coughed and choked and died, but he could do nothing, not even control himself. Life as a human baby was utterly depressing, and rage-inducing. It would've gnawed at any human's mind. No wonder humans forgot their earliest years. Sauron did not know the language the people around him spoke, but he learned fast enough. At the age of 16 moons, the baby was standing up and knew some language.

His parents, a black-haired fat human king and a blonde slut-queen were surprised, as his brother had not even started talking yet. His brother was dim-witted, the Dark Lord thought. It turns out he was born a prince, of Seven Kingdoms apparently. But his dim-witted brother was heir to the throne. When Sauron discovered that, he was engulfed in a deep rage he had already known. Every night, he dreamed of conquest, and power over the world. He dreamt of his ring, and the power he felt missing from his soul. It was gone.

A plan was boiling in his ancient mind. If he choked his brother... wouldn't he be heir to the throne? However, one morning, when he stood up quietly on his tiny, despicable baby legs and walked to his brother and put his hands on his throat, he realized they were neither large enough nor had he enough strength. He felt enraged and tried harder. To no avail. He was too weak. He went back to his comfortable bed, right beside his 'brother'. The life of a human was despicable.


	2. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron grows up. A bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to tell me what I did wrong or correct! Orys' life is gonna be described from a passive point of view for now. I'll move on to something more personal once I progress with the story.

The baby grew up to be a toddler fast enough; Orys Baratheon had golden hair, like his mother, and his brother equally golden hair. Sauron had green eyes speckled with gold, like his grandfather's. He had a narrow face, also like his grandfather. His "mother" often commented on how much he looked like his grandfather, while his brother looked much more like his mother, and kind of like their brother. Sauron "Orys" Baratheon was barely ever allowed out of his mother's skirt, desperately looking for a way to get out of her reach to have some time to think, while his brother hid behind her skirts like a coward.

Orys Baratheon tried to learn to read as fast as possible. He did not know much about the world he had entered as a human and wanted to learn quickly. His father looked with disappointment when he learned his son was trying to learn how to read instead of how to fight. But Sauron did not care. He needed to know. And he learned quickly enough about Westeros, House Baratheon, Essos, and the history of the world. In the library, Sauron learned that while the legends were deeply buried, this was a world of magic and power just as much as Middle-Earth, but most of the legends had grown to disappear over the years.

For example, the last dragons had disappeared but a few centuries ago. When Orys learned of Asshai, he grew to hope he could regain his powers and forge a new Ring of Power. Sauron had been devoid of objective when he had been birthed here, convinced this was his punishment. But now he could see his new objective; learned the secrets of magic in Asshai. There, he was convinced he could learn more deeply about why he was here. 

Orys Baratheon also researched who he was more deeply. What was the history of his family? His house? His parents? When he read about the war of the Usurper, he was deeply surprised. Was the fat king now on the throne the same one that once won one of the greatest wars in Westeros? Much like his ringwraiths, this once powerful and strong kind had been corrupted to become a hulking mass of fat. 

Sometime when he was 4 years, old his sister was born. Joffrey despised her for attracting all of their mother's attention, but Orys was glad he was now much freer to do whatever he wanted. But one year later, his other brother was born. This one was even softer than Joffrey but in another way. Joffrey was cowardly and weak, but Tommen was foolish and stupid. However, his sister grew to be sharp. Maybe he could do something out of her.

Now that Orys was 7 years old, he judged his body to be much better apt to train. He had a standard to get up to; in this world, he was not born strong, but lean and agile, with a tall figure and beauty much like the elves. Once, Sauron had been cursed to be a slow but powerful giant. He much preferred the body of Orys, which much more resembled his old body before coming to the service of Morgoth.

Sauron wondered how he could help Morgoth now that he was banished; he was loyal to his master and would look for a way of returning to him. It is at the age of 8 that Orys Baratheon for the first time picked up a sword. His father had decided that the boys had to train now. The sword-fighting in this world was much different than in Middle-Earth, much more brutal and physical. Sauron had been using a mace for some time too, and his sword reflexes had been nearly dead when he began training again.

Of course, Orys showed talent with the sword, able to fight well and smart at a very young age. However, Joffrey was a total loss... he barely could lift the sword, and if someone just grazed his skin their mother would have their head. Orys never complained, but trained and trained, until he reached a decent level. In secret, he knew he was much better, but he wanted to hide his talent to not attract attention. He had learned from reading that attention in this world was not good.

Orys was nearly sent to squire for Lord Jon Arryn, but his mother's constant arguing with Robert closed the matter. Orys, intricate to the workings of evil, could feel the perversity of his brother. The deep *wrongness* in his twin brother's soul made him think about an orc. Brutal, violent, and bloodthirsty. But despite the seed of evil in the boy, he would grow up to be weak, Orys knew. But for now, he stood and waited, watching the court. Orys stood unremarked, a prince nobody paid attention to as he was the younger.

Orys, silent and stern, sook council from men intricate to the web of intrigue and stewardship that were the Seven Kingdoms. Amongst others, he grew interested in two people especially... The Spider and Petyr Baelish. He could feel the web of secrets in their mind, how much they hid and how much they knew. Without the rest of the kingdom knowing, these two must be some of the most powerful men in Westeros.


End file.
